Behind Blue Eyes
by Saint Sentiment
Summary: In a night of passion, Satoshi finally takes what he always secretly coveted: Risa. One-Shot


This fanfic is the result of reading volume 3 of DN Angel, where Satoshi had impersonated a woman and his plan backfired. Satoshi and Risa fell into one of the museum's traps after Dark escaped, and you should've seen the expression of pain on Satoshi's face when Risa asked him if ''his study of femininity helped him out''.

He obviously didn't ask Risa to help him because he wanted to catch Dark. I truely believe he wanted to spend time with her. And if Dark was the only ticket to having just a few moments with her, then so be it.

I love the Satoshi/Risa pairing so much. Unfortunately, heterosexual couples aren't exactly praised at the DN Angel fandom on AFF, so I decided to post it here. I feel weird posting a lemon on FF, but if I did it a few times with ''Eternity And A Day'', then I guess this couldn't hurt. If you didn't like it, please don't report me or flame me. Enjoy the read.

* * *

The apartment was consumed in darkness. In all the rooms in the apartment, there was silence..excluding the bedroom.

In his veins lust ran through him, setting him on fire. He could think of nothing but her. Her skin, her hair, her eyes glimmering so brightly in the night. He wondered how he had been so fortunate as to have such a beautiful young woman laying on his bed, patiently waiting for him. He shuddered at the thought of what she might taste like.

Risa Harada was laying on the bed, still in her school uniform, staring attentively at him. She was still fully clothed. Thinking she might as well seize him now, she sat up and reached for his pants, and before he knew it his belt was already thrown into a dark corner and his pants pulled down to his knees. He gasped in surprise as she stroked his length, kissing and caressing his manhood. She ran her tongue up his swelling shaft, forcing a moan from his throat.

"Wait, not now," Satoshi panted. He wanted her to please him, he desired her so badly, but he was a gentleman."I want to explore you first."

She smiled as he pushed her on the bed. He unzipped her skirt and dragged it down to her knees, just as she had done to him. He slid his hands under her panties and inserted his fingers into her. She whimpered and began thrusting her hips onto his hand. He only did this to see the ecstatic expression on her face. Satisfied with her reaction, he withdrew. She whined and grasped his hand.

"No," she pleaded.

"You've touched your self here before?" he asked, sliding his finger up the lips of her womanhood.

She moaned and nodded.

"So you've been inside yourself." he said, more to himself than her. Without warning, he inserted not two, but four fingers inside. She felt a sudden jolt of pain in her, and whimpered again.

"I'm trying to prepare you. I'm much bigger than this." he whispered to her, explaining his motives. He slid them in and out, expanding her inner wall. She grunted and tried to cope with the pain, and a few moments later he took them out.

Pulling her panties down, he gently lapped at her warmth. She gasped as his tongue explored deep within her, and pulled his head closer to her, clutching his blue hair tightly. He winced with pain and resumed his activity. Her cries of estacy stripped him of his conscious thinking. The more she yelled his name, the more he wanted to please her. He wanted to hear her scream.

Finally, her release came to her in a sudden rush of a tide of inexplicable feelings. She screamed his name, just as he wanted her to, and breathed heavily as the pleasure died off.

"Sa..Sato..shi..." she panted breathlessly. "I love you."

He smirked and sucked her juice off his fingers. The blood was rushing through him at an alarming rate, and he had to have her. He mounted her and pressed himself against her. Before he invaded her, he thought of how much he had wanted this. All these years he had known her, there was not one night he didn't think of what it must be like to be inside of her, of having her sweetly, passionately saying his name, of her kissing and touching him in ways that made him want to just take her whenever he wanted to.

"Satoshi..." she said softly as she caressed his cheek. "Please..."

He thrusted his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her lustfully. _Why does she have to be so beautiful? _he thought.

Pulling her hips towards him, he shoved himself inside. She wrapped her arms around his back as he rode her, causing the bed to shake violently. The air was filled with their gasping moans, sounding as if they were struggling to breathe.

"Risa.." he moaned. He wanted this. He needed this. He was only alive for her, to feel her, to touch her, to claim her.

_Now she's mine._

Their cries for relief grew more frantic as they reached their climax. Risa's fingernails dug into his sweaty back, but he didn't care. All he knew was the pleasure, the hot depth of her, contracting against him. As he felt it coming, he pulled out of her and released.

"_Risa!"_ he cried.

He landed on top of her, gasping for breath. She smiled at him and caressed his stomach.

"I love you..." he said as he kissed her cheek. She licked his lips, and they shared one hot, last kiss. He reached underneath her bra and cupped her breast.

"Your soft.." he commented. She stroked his thigh and thanked him for the compliment.

"This seems like a dream," he murmured, laying on her bosom.

"That's because it is a dream," she said.

* * *

He awoke in a sweat in the middle of the night. His tired eyes trailed down to the covers that enveloped him. Weakly reaching out to his blanket, he pulled away the covers to stare at the mess he made. His essence was sprayed over the the bed, defiling his sheets. Krad spoke to him softly from the depth of his mind.

_"Master, it seems you've soiled your bed."_

"..Only a dream.." he mumbled to himself, "But why did it seem so real?"

Krad's golden strands fell on Satoshi's flushed cheeks._ "Such a vivid, erotic, sensual fantasy..but alas..only a fantasy."_

His words hit him deep into the core, ringing in his ears. That's right. It was a dream...and nothing more. He couldn't have her like he so desperately wished he could. Instead, everyday, he had to walk past her, silencing the urge not to cry out in pain. He ached for her...but Krad always kept her away from him. Risa Harada was sitting on a shelf that Satoshi simply couldn't reach.

Deciding to clean the mess up in the morning, he layed down and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep a tear slid down his cheek.

"Risa...I love you." he murmured as he drifted off into darkness.

* * *

I'm not too proud of this fan fic. I wrote this when my writing skills weren't all that good, and I was just starting out. I'm horrible at lemons and that is exactly the reason why I prefer not to beta yaoi or yuri. I know the love making wasn't exactly that explicit or passionate but...hey, I tried.

I only felt the obsessive compulsive need to edit it. I'm a grammar freak. If you didn't like this, please don't make me sad and flame me. Save the fire for the marshmellows or your evil plans for senseless arson, okay?

If you did like it, please let me know.


End file.
